This application relates to a family of reversible gate hinges, wherein each hinge includes a group of universal components interchangeable between each individual reversible gate hinge.
As is known, each gate hinge type within a gate hinge product line typically contains many different components, for example, a long strap leaf, a short strap leaf and a hinge pin. The long strap leaf and short strap leaf are attached to one another via the hinge pin to form a gate hinge. However, there is typically little to no commonality between the individual components of one gate hinge to another gate hinge within the gate hinge product line. Instead, the components associated with each individual gate hinge vary with each individual application or purpose. This requires making and maintaining different tooling for each individual component, which can be expensive.
Further, known gate hinge components are typically manufactured from metal, for example steel. As such, during the life of the gate hinge, there is continuous metal to metal contact of the hinge pin and the hinge. This can result in a noisy gate hinge that, over time, may develop a rust-lock condition, where moisture and worn finishes allow the gate hinge components to fuse together over time and non-use.
As such, it is desirable to provide a product line of reversible gate hinges that include a maximum number of common components across the product line. It is further desirable that the product line of gate hinges includes bearings that eliminate metal to metal contact thereby reducing noise levels during operation and prevent the tendency of the metal components fusing together over time and from non-use.